


Beautiful Breed

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Not Enough Shance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captivity, Champion Shiro, Dinner Parties, F/M, Female Lance, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Mermaids, More Tags?, Zarkon is a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Kept in captivity for years, Lance had not had any contact with others like herself in a long while.Shiro had been gone from the sea for years. From being separated from his pod for a long time, he had forgotten how it feels to be loved by a mate.Shiro has been chosen to be Lance’s mate. For his strangth, speed and intellect; it was  decided amongst guests at a dinner party that the Champion will mate with  Zarkon’s prize pet.





	Beautiful Breed

**Author's Note:**

> God this took long to write...

Lance could care less for the speech above her water. If her keeper didn’t want her to show herself, then she stays under until she is called. It’s none of her business what they take about it.

 

She hates humans.

 

Lance tilts her head up at the man above the water. Bubbles left her mouth as she sighs while swimming closer to the surface.

 

Her hands disappears into the surface, the mermaid placed her hands on the edge of her pool, the cold, tiled floor feels wrong in her grasp; it’s just another thing she hates. Lance pushes up, her body leaving the warm salt water, hair wiping forward; slapping the floor. Her hot breath fogging the icy floor. Lance can see her eyes reflecting into view of the floor. Her mouth opens once more, drinking in the muggy air into her lungs; it’s not fresh, but it’s better then nothing—though she hates it. Slowly, her head rises, hair falling back on her shoulder as her keeper’s fiery, yellow gaze meets her icy blue glare.

 

She loves this man. Even with his evil actions, he took her in after washing up on shore after a fight with hunters, even with her violent nature—with all the cuts and bite marks she left in his arms and chest as he carried her, this man raised her. So Lance will do anything to please her keeper.

 

“Ah, there you are my pet,” Zarkon coosin a rough voice, his large, rough hand rubbing under her chin. The large fingers scratch the right spot under her chin—making her purr as she leans into his touch.

 

“What a lovely, and obedient pet you have Zarkon,” a visitor spoke as he reaches out to pet Lance. She flinches under her keeper’s hand. His smell: disgusting, his looks: hideous—she bares her sharp teeth, eyes into slits, narrowing up at the stranger.

 

“I recommend you not,” Zarkon chuckles darkly, grinning at the man. “She might be tamed for me, but she still bites,” her keeper warns. “She won’t hesitate to rip that hand of yours off,” Zarkon threatens with a dark chuckle. “But then, she’ll spoil her dinner,” he jokes, turning back to face his pet while his finger strokes the sweet-spot under her chin.

 

Suddenly, a women’s laughter echos throughout the room. Lance’s sharp, dark blue eyes travel from the man that tried to touch her, to the table of humans looking at her, to the women laughing.

 

Is her being wary funny? Why was she here? Is she her to be published? Or to show off her body? Then why isn’t she in the rock?

 

She’s been good, and her master lets her do almost anything she wants. It can’t be punishment, can it?

 

The women, who has stopped laughing, stands from her chair, staking forward to the pool of water by the dinning table. Expensive black heels clicking against the floor of the dark dinning hall.

 

“Such a beautiful thing,” she praises the mermaid, green eyes narrowing down at Lance. “Have you thought of breeding her?” She asks, turning to Zarkon.

 

“They are hard to come by. One would be lucky enough to get a glimpse of such a beast in their life time. To have a monster of her kind is unreal,” the man spoke, grinning down at her. “And to think, you have two,” he mutters.

 

Lance can’t help but scowl. If those hunter never thought she was a fish, she’d still be with her family, her pod, and possibly have a mate and young by now. But she can’t complain, it isn’t that bad.

 

The older man scoffs, retracting his warm hand away from her frozen skin. “Of course I have,” he speaks in a loan, mellow tone. “But why would I want to? She’s already the best,” he says, gesturing down at her.

 

Her master praising her made the mermaid cockily smile to herself, allowing her guard to lower as her lower torso melts back into the water; though, she had no idea what her keeper is taking about.

 

Mating? She just turned of age a few suns ago, but was never taught the proper mating ritual. Lance had seen her brothers and sisters preform actions of love to their mates in, and out of mating season, even her father and mother show small acts of love even when mated for so long, it never sunk in. Maybe it was her young age that never allowed her desires to waken? Now that she’s of age, her lust is awaking, but never came to mind.

 

She hasn’t spoken to anyone of her kind in moons.

 

“There is only one other that I’d dare to try mating her with, and that’s my champion,” he spoke coldly. Lance turns to her keeper, confused.

 

The strange women covers her mouth in amusement. “Ah, the champion is quite a handsome beast,” the women chuckled.

 

Lance cocked her head to the side at the name that has been tossed around. ‘Champion.’ She’s only heard of him, but never met, or seen him.

 

He must be something to grab the attention of so many.

 

“They’d make a wonderful beast,” another stranger whispers. Lance’s guard is back as she glares at the man that mentioned ‘beast.’ Her kind are not the beasts, the humans are the beasts, the monsters.

 

She could kill everyone in this room. All she has to is open her mouth and start singing, they’d drown themselves without a second thought or fear of death, or resume human form, and rip into their flesh; bullets and blades won’t even scratch her scale armour, won’t break her flesh and make her bleed, she’d be free.

 

Zarkon chuckles, shaking his head, “don’t misunderstand. If it were to successful, I’d never separate the pair. Or the child. And that means I lose my Champion,” he spoke, stopping any unwanted thoughts from his guests.

 

Lance is beautiful. Her hair is long and flowing like silk, eyes like icy blue orbs that of a monster in tales humans tell their young, skin bronze like metal, her scales an aqua blue that disappears under the water, like a predator disappearing into the surroundings. But she was no treasure. Her claws can rip the flesh of man, her teeth can shred through bone, and she can swim faster then anyone she’d met.

 

Sendrek chuckles darkly, Lance didn’t pay attention to him, didn’t even realize his presence. His sudden stroking of her hair makes Lance turn to face the man in question with an innocent tilt of her head. This man isn’t her keeper, but he was still kind to her.

 

“Don’t make me laugh. The Champion only has one arm. How will he be able to prove himself to such a lovely creature?” It was more like a question to her then anyone else in the room.

 

If the Champion only has one arm, it’ll be hard for him to keep up with her, but with a name as the ‘Champion,’ he must be something to behold with only one limb.

 

Zarkon hums thoughtfully. “You may go pet. You’ll be reserving a playmate tomorrow,” he relives her from being there.

 

Slowly, Lance slid back into the water, allow the liquid to flow over her body, and away form the eyes of the disgusting humans.

 

*

 

That morning, Shiro found himself being in a different tank. This one tried so hard to be that of the ocean. It had sand, rocks, living fish, weeds from the salty water he once lived in. But it was still just a tank.

 

The water is fresh, clear: unlike his tank with borrow glass and black backing. With the taste of blood still lingering in his watery prison.

 

Hesitantly, his head turns left to right. No one was there. The is no way he’s here alone.

 

Suddenly, the water around him moves fast. His head whips to the source. His eyes widen at a lovely sight. Some beautyhe hadn’t seen in over a year.

 

A strange mermaid held his gaze. A fish in her claws, her mouth open, eyes blown wide.

 

She’s lovely.

 

She reminds Shiro of his old mate, he had been chasing after her for moons before being captured by humans. His previous mate must have found a new lover by now.

 

Her head tilts, slowly, her tail flicks up as she swims forward, not proving to be threatening to the merman with a single arm.

 

Almost curious to him being there. Like not seeing another of her kind in a long time. Almost afraid.

 

Shiro moves back at her hesitance to move forward. Seems he isn’t the only one that was surprised, but her less so—just a little afraid even as she travels to him.

 

Her eyes light up, noticing his missing limb, “You are Champion?” She spoke, cocking her head to the side.

 

He nods. “I’m Shiro. And you?”

 

A high chirp leaves her throat, with her lips curling into a childish smile. “Lance,” says Lance before shoving the fish towards him. “Hungry?” She asks. Her speech seems to be limited, she couldn’t have been taken while shill young, could she? Mer-children don’t normally learn how to speak until age nine. Children only need to understand how to communicate with humans when older, so simple clicks, hums and whistles are enough for others to understand.

 

Slowly, his chin falls to his chest, looking down at the dead creatures. His tongue, unknowingly trails over his upper lip. “Yes,” he eagerly says, eyeing the fish with hunger.

 

Cautiously, she hands over the kill, and watches in silents as the strange male devoured it. His sharp teeth ripping into the gils of the dead fish.

 

Its strange, but she likes watching him eat. He’s handsome with the black scales on his tail and crawling up his back and shoulders. Those grey, stormy eyes remind Lance of the thunderstorms back in the ocean, which she loved so much.

 

Lance is comfortable around humans, though she hates them. She was told to please ever since she was young, it’s been a long time since she’s spoken to another mer-person though her speech limit. She still wants to know more about him.

 

“Swim. With me?” She asks, leaning closer to him. Her bare chest pressing up against his.

 

Unlike Shiro, who has killed many. Both human and mer. Not once since he’s been here has he ever grown attached to anyone, only really to kill. But she looks like a real mermaid. One that is free and beautiful, but also must be dangerous.

 

“Yes,” he spoke, giving her a kind smile.

 

Their relationship became more then words. A burning sensation consumed their hearts with burning desire. It was some strange power neither of them knew, yet fallowed without fail. With Lance not knowing

 

Lance didn’t seem to care for the lack of an arm Shiro was missing; in fact, she loved to wrap her arms around the stub while they slept.

 

She happily let Shiro into her cave, her nest. Though to Shiro, it was clear this mermaid hadn’t had normal content with her kind in a long time.

 

Moons went by, and the pair became closer then ever. Lance found herself wanting more time to be spent with just the two of them. Shiro, as well, bonded with the strange mermaid quicker then any of the others he had met.

 

But it was also the night of another dinner party, and Lance was called to the surface by her keeper. It was synced to go to where she was supposed to when Zarkon called.

 

Her chest hurts.

 

As Lance glares up at the surface, Shiro scowls at her not taking interest in him. Why wasn’t she looking at him? Shiro grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his warm chest. Purrs bubbled in her throat as she rubbed her cheek in his chest. She loved this feeling. Lance didn’t want to leave. But her master was calling. Lance wants to stay there, with Shiro. But her master raised her as a guppy. It was a primal instinct to want to go to the one who raised her, but some desire pulls her to disobey and stay with Shiro.

 

Lance places her hands on both sides of Shiro’s face. Her hold on Shiro’s cheeks, her head tilting to the side while purring. “Be back soon,” she calmly spoke, pulling away with a smile.

 

Hesitantly, Shiro lets go of her arm, letting her drift up into up to the surface. “Okay,” he spoke as he watches her swim gracefully up to the top of the water.

 

Shiro didn’t know what was up there, or why she goes, but he misses her whenever she leaves his side. Shiro doesn’t want her leave, and he wants her too never leave. The Champion knew this feeling. The desire of wanting a mate - the urge he silenced once captured by the Galra. That instinct was not needed while fighting against others like him. But now the urge is back, and she felt it as while. Shiro can feel the want to snatch her from her up and take her back to the cave. Such a dark desire.

 

Lance popped her head out of the water, wary that she might be struck for being late.

 

Heavy footsteps echo throughout the room. “There you are pet. What kept you?” Zarkon asked, standing in front of her. Lance bit her bottom lip, pulling a little ways away from her keeper with her left cheek turned his way—afraid he’ll strike her like he did when she was a child.

 

A chuckle leaves the human, as he pulls back his hand. “Oh my pet, tell me,” he spoke calmly while crouching down to the pool below. His knuckles run across her cheek, Lance didn’t flinch to his touch. It was a kind touch.

 

Lance swallows as her keepers knuckles draw from her cheek. She was never aloud on the to speak, and strangers are watching. “I- Shiro, we,” She stutters, heart pounding in her left breast not knowing to say.

 

Playfully, Zarkon chuckles, standing to his feet as he slowly makes his way back to the group of strangers. “Calm yourself pet. I understand, just explain slowly,” he spoke calmly.

 

“I and Shiro were together. I didn’t want to leave,” she whispers, cheeks pink feeling some new urge.

 

A women’s voice breaks out into laughter, pulling Lance’s and everyone else attention. “Champion?” She mocks in disbelief. Don’t tell me she fell for our beast?” The same women from the last party was there, smiling wickedly at Lance. “I thought she’d kill the poor dear,” snickered the witch.

 

Lance hisses, eyes turning to slots while baring her teeth; not wanting anyone to call Shiro badly. Oh how Lance desires to rip this wenches throat out and give it over to Shiro as a gift.

 

Zarkon chuckles, stepping back to Lance. He bends down once more, hand running atop her damp locks. “Seems she’s taken a liking to the Champion. Looks like I won’t be able to use him in battle for a long time, or my pet will take my head as a trophy,” he banters back with the women.

 

Another women huffs in annoyance. “Then way isn’t she pregnant? Don’t mermaids get pregnant faster then humans? What was it? Six months right?” The women asked thoughtfully as her bored scowl meeting Lance’s confused gaze.

 

Lance didn’t know what they were talking about. Pregnant? She wasn’t pregnant. She doesn’t even have a mate, or a pod to help her, but would she need one? She has Shiro, and the hunting in this already very large tank is rather easy.

 

Her imagination went wild. Her heart pounds in her ears as the imagine of her and Shiro mating in her cave. How it would be like to have a pup.

 

A man hums while stroking his beard. “That is correct. Six months is the regular growth for children to be grown in the womb. But it takes time for mer-folk to breed. There’s courting, then places that are safe for raising a pod and finally, nest making,” the man spoke. “But, since this little one was taken as a child, it’d should be going faster.”

 

Another woman scoffed, sitting back in her seat. “You do release that there are also different species of mermaids don’t you? Different mating seasons, different features of attention? And it’s also very dangerous for strangers to be around a pregnant mermaid and her mate. There’s no way the Champion would let anyone near her and the unborn pup.” She grinned wickedly at the other women.

 

Lance’s ears perk at the world ‘pup.’ How she would love to have some of her own.

 

A chuckle leaves her keeper. “Look at you,” he spoke to Lance, drawing her attention. “You’re scaring her. Go on pet,” he spoke, pulling back from her damp hair, knowing that his pet is going to be going into heat soon. If not, then why did she look so excited at the thought of mating.

 

Lance didn’t hesitate to surround herself in water. She swam fast down to the bottom. Back to Shiro. She wanted Shiro. The powerful want pulls her to him.

 

Shiro was resting on his back in the cave they shared. He looked uneasy.

 

She rushed in, out of breath and red in the face.

 

“Lance?” He asked, pushing up from where he rested.

 

Like lighting, she sprung to him. Her hands gripped his cheeks, body pressed up against his as their lips bashed together. Shiro’s arm wraps around her waist, sucking her lips hungrily. The pairs tails wrap together with their chest rubbing together as they drink in each other’s lips.

 

Shiro pulls away from her lips, gazing into her eyes. Lance’s eyes are blown wide, turned to slits as she clings to Shiro’s forearms with her claws digging into he’s flesh.

 

Shiro knew that this wasn’t the proper way for mating. That it takes time, but how much longer will he be able to spend with this beautiful, wild girl he couldn’t bare to think about. Shiro will bring her courting gifts starting tomorrow, but now he just gave into his instincts. Allowing them to tug at his limbs and mind into submission over this women who’s wooed him.

 

Lance didn’t know what had come over her body. Just knowing Shiro was in front of her, drove her wild.

 

*

 

For awhile, Lance didn’t come at the Zarkons calls. Of course that doesn’t mean she didn’t hear them. For the first while, Shiro pulled her back into his arms and lay there. At the start, Lance felt guilty for not surfacing to see her keeper, but before long, it became a distant memory as Lance returns to her old habits and animal like mannerisms.

 

Shiro didn’t allow her to leave his side, he became more possessive over his new mate and the unborn child. While she held their unborn pup in her belly, Shiro ordered Lance to not return to the surface and Lance didn’t see any problem in never leaving.

 

Shiro even went above on dinner. To see what was above the water he had grown used too. In minutes, Shiro had returned with a man’s arm in his teeth. It wasn’t her master’s hand, so Lance paid it no mind as they both feasted upon it.

 

Above the water, was another dinner party. A women scowls down at the pool of water. “I miss seeing the monster,” she huffs, into her hand, which is pressed into her cheek.

 

A man sighs, leaning back into his chair. “Hasn’t been six months?” He asks, glaring at Zarkon, who sat calmly at the head of the table while the people around him complained about not seeing his pet.

 

With underwater cameras installed, it was easy to monitor her behaviour as a child, and as a young adult (for a mermaid. As a human, Lance is like 17. And as a mermaid, will look 17 for a long time and have the same energy) she was calmer and listen to Zarkon’s every command. But with the Champion now her mate, her mannerisms become unpredictable to the human eye. And soon after the Champion and his pet had started mating, the Champion found all of the cameras. He destroyed all of them within a week.

 

The man hums to himself before pushing back in his chair to stand. Zarkon rises to his feet. All the guest stop and stare as he steps to the large, submerged water tank. The older man crouched to his left knee. His hand makes shallow strokes above the water, fingers just barely dipping in. His hand repeats the proses with simple hand motions. It’s a simple command that Lance learned at a very young age. Time was up, she will come even if she wishes not to.

 

Within minutes, The dark skin mermaid pokes her head above water. Zarkon pulls his hand away from the water at the gaze of her sharp, wild eyes. “I see,” he mutters at the sight of his once tamed pet go back to her savage ways, though it wasn’t disappointing outcome.

 

Hesitantly, her eyes drop, still fearful of what her keeper would do to her. Zarkon senses the Champion close by; ready to strike if Zarkon is to harm his mate. Though Zarkon wouldn’t dream of harming such a beast.

 

“Come pet,” he coos, making a grabbing motion. Warily, Lance makes her way over to the ledge. When she stops, one hand rests on the ledge of the pool while the other one holds something. Probably the newly born pup.

 

Zarkon lowers his head atop her damp scalp, combing back the wet locks. “Good girl,” he praises, making the mermaid purr into the warm grasp.

 

Lance raises herself up more,and in doing so, the head of the guppy reviled to her keepers eyes. His light tan skin and dark hair are reviled to his eyes. Lance lowers her arm, submerging the child’s head back under the water.

 

Baby mermaids down learn how to use their lungs until seven years of age or the child will suffocate itself. Zarkon can understand that it is now a new instinct that clouds his pets mind.

 

“You may take your leave,” he spoke softly, letting Lance slip under the water without hesitation, back with her child, and mate.

 


End file.
